


The Roof

by taeilhot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Wine, businessman donghyuck, journalist taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilhot/pseuds/taeilhot
Summary: A party, an interview and a bottle of Moet was how it began.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> The Roof (Back In Time) is a song by Mariah and it’s a very personal song for her. I was reading her memoir last night and one of the chapters was talking about this song and the meaning. 
> 
> But yeah I just wanted to let you all know the inspiration for this fic. I wrote it based on the lyrics and thought that this would be a nice Hyuckil scenario. You should also go read the lyrics and it will all make sense.
> 
> I also highly recommend listening to the song while reading! Especially for the first part. I did it whilst writing and rereading and it made for a nice experience. 
> 
> Here’s the [spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/track/4gNeiiz86Y5wekGwfIybXW?si=nkMltDi-Tp-fG1oVZ2xkGQ)
> 
> without further ado, onto the story!

It wasn’t uncommon to see his small frame darting through the crowds in an inexpensive suit, snapping pictures and asking questions. He was a journalist, it was his job to capture the events of the night. There were no breaks or pauses in his work, just the endless documentation of business men and women in the corporate world. He never ventured further than asking a few questions at a time. There was a limit on how much he could pry. He learned that very well during his first event, a fancy dinner to celebrate the merging of two companies. One of the CEOs had spared a few minutes of her precious time for the eager looking young journalist who was scribbling away in a tattered notebook. The brief interview was going well until a question about her recent scandal came into the discussion. She had cut him off with a menacing snap of her fingers and a threat. He learned his lesson well that night.

Tonight was no different, he was darting through the vast expanse of designer suits and floor length ballroom gowns. He was used to the smells of expensive makeup and luxury cologne. Tonight’s event was to celebrate Lee Corporations newest edition: Lee Donghyuck would be taking over his father's position as President of the company. It was the event of the year in the business world and Taeil made sure to snap multitudes of pictures. He was a freelance journalist and photographer, often selling his brief interviews and photos to magazines, newspapers and websites. They paid him well for his labor and it was enough to keep a roof over his head, food in his stomach and clothes on his back. 

The gala was in full swing already. Taeil watched carefully as the guests mingled, sipping from their champagne flutes with a delicate precision and talking shop with one another. His camera strap was entangled in his hands and he hurriedly began to snap pictures with no clear target or direction. Since the event was to celebrate Lee Donghyuck’s inheritance of the company, he knew the magazines and websites would want pictures of the Lee family and not of general attendees leisurely drinking champagne. According to a passing conversation he had eavesdropped on, the Lees were arriving in about five minutes. Taeil was relieved. He could finally stop looking like a creepy photographer. 

Taeil walked over to the hors d'oeuvres table, where various appetizers lay spread out. He quickly slipped his camera into the bag on his shoulder. Even if he was here to do a job, he might as well enjoy the food. Grabbing a plate, Taeil gingerly placed a small croquette onto it and turned around. The flavors of the seasoned spinach and artisan cheese created a delicious harmony in his mouth and he let out a small sigh. Before he could take another bite of the delectable dish, a rise in chatter swept through the room. 

The Lees had arrived. 

Scrambling to discard his plate, he rushed over to the doors of the ballroom, luckily securing a good position and carefully extracted the camera from its bag. With his camera now poised and ready, he waited with baited breath for the Lee family to enter. 

First came Donghyuck’s grandparents, the original founders of the company. Polite applause smattered through the room as the audience took in the pair’s luxury ensemble of a matching suit and dress. The grandmother was wearing a magenta gown while her husband had on a black suit with a magenta cloth in the breast pocket. They were a sight to see, clearly a powerful couple.

Taeil snapped pictures rapidly, not even bothering to examine the quality of his shots.

Next came Lee Haejun, former President and Donghyuck’s father with his two sisters. He looked cocky in his designer suit as he waved to the numerous cameras. After a tumultuous but swift divorce with his ex wife, the former president put his all into the company. It turned out to prove effective because stocks were at an all time high for Lee Corporations and many other businesses were eager to ride their wave of success by striking various business deals. More applause was directed his way as him and his sisters moved to stand with their parents. 

Finally, the children breezed through the double doors. Yerim strutted down the carpeted floor in a gorgeous peach gown complete with nude colored heels and a neatly coiffed head of hair. The blond locks had been swept into an elegant bun arranged so that delicate strands of hair framed her soft but fierce face. She was a no nonsense woman, and the media ate that up. Taeil eagerly focused his lens on her. After that was Minhyung, the carefree son who was currently studying in university and often seen hanging out with his friends in the underground rap scene. Rumor had it that he was a popular rapper referred to as ‘Mark’ in the underground and participated in competitive rap battles. He was outfitted in a casual white polo and crisp jeans, looking bored at the grandeur and flashes that surrounded him.

Taeil found Minhyung particularly endearing and was sure to take a couple snapshots. 

The last one to grace the audience’s presence was none other than Lee Donghyuck, now President of Lee Corporations. He ate up the media’s attention and grinned at the barrage of questions various journalists shouted. Decked out in a traditional but elegant tuxedo, he made sure to wave grandly at the cameras, slicking back his hair in the process. Taeil took numerous pictures without pause, never once stopping to look away from his camera. 

The Lees had paraded on the stage of the ballroom where the media -- including Taeil -- scrambled to take family photos. _These are some great shots!_ Taeil thought excitedly, thinking of the large paycheck he was about to receive from various media outlets. 

After a quick speech from Donghyuck’s father, he invited the guests to enjoy themselves. Finally, the buzz of the Lee Family’s arrival faded back into the mellow casualness from before and guests went back to mingling. The grandparents broke off to talk with their old family friends, while the former president greeted potential business partners. 

Taeil watched carefully as the three siblings talked amongst themselves, clearly looking uninterested with the elaborate festivities and celebrations. Donghyuck himself was looking jaded even as he ushered his siblings to the food tables. Yerim squealed delightfully at the array of dishes, excitedly piling her plate high with most of everything. Minhyung even cracked a smile at that and made his own plate, Donghyuck quickly repeating the action. 

They seemed to act lighter after getting a meal in their stomachs. The siblings were talking and laughing loudly with each other, either oblivious or uncaring to the stares they were receiving. 

Taeil smiled at their camaraderie and snapped a picture, not wanting to intrude anymore on their family moment. From then on, he didn’t take many pictures. He was mostly trying to interview Donghyuck’s father but was ultimately unsuccessful. Discouragement set deep in his bones and the happiness he had felt earlier when thinking of the large sum of money he was about to receive vanished. He just needed to secure a small discussion with the family. The media outlets would surely pay good money for that. 

He noticed out the corner of his eye that the siblings were still sitting at the table talking breezily. After a three minute internal debate, Taeil gathered up the courage to approach the trio. _Maybe, just maybe I can score an interview with them._ He thought hopefully and squared his shoulders. 

The siblings noticed him quickly, eyes darting to the camera in his grip. They narrowed their eyes in unison, cautiously moving to stand up before Taeil cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um, hello. My name is Moon Taeil, I’m a journalist.” he gestured to his camera. “I was wondering if you could spare me a moment of your time for a small interview? I promise not to hold you up too long.” 

Yerim and Minhyung turned to Donghyuck who seemed to contemplate for a moment before shrugging in nonchalance. “It’s not a problem with me. You have five minutes Moonie.” 

Taeil was too caught up in the excitement of scoring an interview with _the_ Lee Donghyuck that he completely glazed over the nickname Donghyuck had called him. He fished his sleek, black notebook and pen from his camera bag along with his phone. Unlocking it and opening the Voice Memos app, Taeil settled into his chair comfortably and glanced back up at the siblings. 

The interview went exceedingly well and extended well over the five minutes Donghyuck promised. He didn’t have to tread cautiously like with others. Yerim was a funny girl who often cracked jokes and made faces at Donghyuck’s answers to Taeil’s questions. Minhyung even told Taeil to call him Mark and would occasionally pipe up and comment as well. It was safe to say that the discussion was _fun_. Laughs and smiles were exchanged throughout the entire ordeal. Taeil even found himself making a joke or two with raucous laughter reciprocated back. Donghyuck was a personality, he often shot silly smiles and winks at Taeil when he asked a question which left Taeil cackling like a madman. Yerim and Mark would exchange knowing glances with each other that had the journalist confused but he pressed on with the interview despite their secretiveness. Regrettably, Taeil didn’t get many answers to his questions but he did have a great time with the trio. 

Their father approached the table right as Yerim was telling Taeil a story about Mark’s first mixtape creatively titled “Mark Lee” that he recorded in freshman year of high school. An embarrassed flush crawled up Mark’s neck as he playfully hit Yerim and scolded Donghyuck for encouraging her antics. 

Lee Haejun coughed, clearly looking annoyed. 

“Minhyung, Yerim, Donghyuck, I want you to meet a client we are preparing to strike a deal with. This could be vital to the business.” he wasted no time in ushering his children out of their seats and they shot apologetic glances at Taeil who waved and smiled softly back, sad to see the trio go.

Despite that sadness, he was elated. He had interviewed Donghyuck! The happy thoughts of seeing his bank account back to safe numbers caused him to relax and briskly pack up his items. He walked swiftly to the back of the ballroom, looking around for the glass doors he had spotted earlier that led to the roof. Taeil needed a break from the snobby aura cloaking the ballroom and nearly suffocating him to examine his pictures closely. The overpriced perfumes and colognes didn’t help much either.

Pushing open the glass doors, he plopped down on one of the cushioned and decorative outdoor chairs, the misty air refreshing his warm face, a clear sign rain was coming. Taeil breathed in the humid air and set down his camera bag next to him, unzipping it. He turned on his camera and flitted through the various photos he had taken of the gala. There were some nice shots that he was positive would sell for a good amount of money. His mind quickly drifted to the interview. A wide smile graced his lips. Thankfully he had recorded it. They were certainly an interesting trio but for some reason, Donghyuck specifically prevailed in his thoughts.

He was surely handsome, and the tuxedo looked simply delectable on him. Taeil gasped out loud and shook his head. He should _not_ be thinking of Lee Donghyuck like that. He redirected his attention back to the photos, grinning when he came across one he particularly liked. It was a shot of Donghyuck that he quite enjoyed. The young president was turned to the camera lens and winking, simultaneously brushing his hair back with his lean hands. Taeil knew the magazine wouldn’t take this picture due to its casual and flirtatious nature but he could definitely keep it for himself to enjoy.

Taeil was so caught up in the picture that he didn’t register another presence standing directly behind him, bending down slightly to see what the journalist was looking at so closely. 

Warm breath caressed his ear and the scent of an unidentifiable cologne tickled Taeil’s nose. “Oh, is that me?” 

He jumped and turned around to berate the person for startling him before the words were caught in his throat. It was Donghyuck. He was holding a bottle of Moet and smirking at Taeil’s shocked face. His tuxedo jacket and bow tie were nowhere to be found, top buttons of the white shirt now unbuttoned and exposing an expanse of tan skin. 

“You know, if you ever want more pictures of me to ogle at, just ask.” he shot a wink at the journalist and sat down in the chair opposite of Taeil, setting the bottle down on the patio table a few inches away.

Taeil could feel his face warming and he hurriedly put away his camera. It had now begun to drizzle lightly, but that didn’t bother either of them. They sat in silence. Taeil’s eyes were fixated on the sky, watching the rain fall gently. Donghyuck had gotten up to retrieve two glasses from the top drawer of the small patio table and was filling them liberally with the wine he had brought, immediately offering a glass to Taeil. 

The journalist accepted it gratefully and took a large gulp, sighing in contentment as the alcohol rushed through his system. 

The other male watched him for a moment before speaking lowly. “I enjoyed that interview, Taeil. You’re very good at your job.” he swirled the liquid around in his glass as Taeil spluttered and coughed before nodding weakly. 

“Thank you, Donghyuck.” he managed to choke out.

Taeil’s brain was going a mile a minute and was quickly sending him emergency signals. Donghyuck looked so alluring: shirt unbuttoned, flashes of tan skin that now glittered with small drops of rain. And on top of that, he was swirling the wine around in his glass which made him look even more attractive.

With a gulp, Taeil suddenly stood up. “Well, Donghyuck, it was nice talking to you but I need to go now.” 

Donghyuck had a secret smile on his face as he looked up at Taeil’s flushed face. It was as if he knew something Taeil didn’t. He carefully set down his glass on the patio table and stood up as well, towering a couple inches over the journalist and invading his personal space.

“But can’t you stay a little longer?” he started, eyes dropping to Taeil’s lips which were chapped but looked appealing as ever.

They stood like that for a while, breaths mingling in the chilly air. Donghyuck brushed his nimble hands against Taeil’s cheek, his hair before finally settling at his warm waist. It felt perfect, as if they were made to rest on the curvy frame. He let out a sigh and glanced upwards before piercing Taeil with a look that made him freeze.

“I really want to kiss you, you know.”

Taeil’s breath hitched and he looked away for a moment, suddenly gaining a confidence he didn’t know he possessed. “Well, what’s stopping you?”

And that was all the confirmation Donghyuck needed to press his lips to Taeil’s. The rain had begun to pour in fierce torrents. It made the moment even more sensual. Taeil whimpered into the kiss as Donghyuck urgently moved his lips to absorb more of the small man who was wrapped up in his arms. There was a euphoric feeling coursing through Taeil’s body, kissing Donghyuck was an otherworldly experience. He tasted of Moet and spices from the exotic dishes consumed earlier. He tasted _delicious._ His hands traced the curve of Taeil’s ass where he squeezed lightly. Taeil gasped and he felt Donghyuck smirk into the kiss, pleased to have garnered a positive reaction. He stored this information away and would surely take the time to explore Taeil’s body after getting to know each other better. 

The two eventually broke away to take deep breaths of rainy air before slotting their lips together again. He clutched the fabric of Donghyuck's shirt with a newfound intensity. Donghyuck swiped his tongue across Taeil’s bottom lip, asking permission to explore the small man’s mouth.

Taeil moaned softly as Donghyuck began to roam his mouth, harshly probing everywhere his tongue could reach. The rain had been reduced back to a mere drizzle and Taeil was beginning to feel the wetness cling to his skin and clothes. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and took a large gulp of air.

“Stay?” Donghyuck said after a while, casting an earnest look at Taeil who nodded eagerly in return. 

They sat back down, with Taeil in Donghyuck’s lap. There was a warm glow that enveloped the two as they talked, occasionally stealing kisses and sipping wine straight out of the bottle, individual glasses long abandoned.

“Let’s do this again sometime, hmm?” Donghyuck asked humorously as the rain finally slowed to a stop. “But preferably in the dryness of my apartment.”

Taeil whispered a small yes and beamed. He couldn’t help but feel so _loved_ in Donghyuck’s strong embrace and snuggled back, smiling contentedly as the other male pressed a soft kiss to his temple. They turned to stare at the night sky, absorbing the beauty and light of the moon together in tranquil silence.

<><><>

Eventually, they ventured back inside to relieving warmth. The sticky wetness of their clothes from the rain getting the best of them. Taeil grabbed his camera bag and let Donghyuck lead him to a pair of elevators reserved for special guests. He thanked god that the bag was waterproof. Taeil was worried about other attendees of the gala catching sight of the pair, but with Donghyuck’s reassurance and soothing words, he quickly entered the elevators. 

The ride up was bashful. Well -- at least for Taeil it was. He kept stealing embarrassed and longing glances at the new Lee Corporations President, who maintained a self satisfied smirk the entire time. Occasionally casting his gaze to the journalist who would look away quickly out of shyness. Donghyuck chuckled and slotted their hands together, rubbing small patterns onto Taeil’s soft hand. That act alone caused him to noticeably calm down. 

With a resounding ding, the elevator arrived at the floor where Donghyuck’s temporary suite for the night was located, informing Taeil that he would be spending the night with him if that was alright. Taeil nodded with a tiny smile as Donghyuck quickly unlocked the door to his private and spacious room.

Taeil was in awe of the space, constantly running his hands along various pieces of furniture and paintings. There was even a piano! He would definitely have to play and sing a song for Donghyuck later. The president just watched him from the doorway with a quirk of his lips, pleased to see Taeil so happy. 

When Taeil began to noticeably itch and fidget in the damp garments, Donghyuck directed him towards the large bathroom, pointing to the location of the extra clothes, towels and soap, even giving him a clean loofah to use as well. 

The bathtub was freestanding and pristine white, with a gorgeous view of the city below. Taeil quickly grew excited and eager to test the different features so he shed each layer of the icky clothing, letting the water run to warm itself. 

After about a minute of impatient waiting, he slid into the tub and let out a small gasp of relief. The warmth immediately soothed all the kinks in his back and washed away the day’s stress, dirt and grime. Taeil allowed himself to soak for a few more minutes before grabbing the loofah and soap to begin scrubbing his body. He felt a little raw but definitely clean afterwards, his skin was bright red from how hard he had scrubbed the delicate surface. 

He apologized to his skin by applying liberal amounts of lotion, making sure that every inch was properly moisturized. Wandering over to the giant walk-in closet, Taeil grabbed a pair of Donghyuck’s boxers along with an oversized plain white t-shirt and a pair of cozy socks. 

As he was putting on the clothes and socks, he couldn’t help but giggle ecstatically at how the night had turned out. He was in Donghyuck’s private bedroom using Donghyuck’s bath and wearing Donghyuck’s clothes and about to sleep in Donghyuck’s bed. 

Taeil muffled his yell into the fluffy white towel he had used earlier and journeyed over to the sink to dry his wet hair. He was on cloud nine and without a care in the world, feeling blissful. The hair dryer looked expensive and it was a struggle to make it turn on. Luckily, he managed to figure it out after a while and made quick work of drying his hair, leaving it to rest on the hand towel next to the sink. 

He took his sweet time going back to the bedroom, for a feeling of nervousness had washed over him. Sleeping in Donghyuck’s bed had seemed exciting at first but now it made him worried. What if something embarrassing happened? Or what if Donghyuck wanted more than just cuddles and the harmless spooning like he himself was hoping for. 

Taeil’s uncontrollable spiraling caused him to open the door forcefully in panic and he saw Donghyuck laying against the headboard of the giant bed, pillows propped up nicely and playing a game on his tablet. 

Donghyuck glanced up when Taeil stepped out into the bedroom, looking visibly happy to see the latter in his own clothes. 

Taeil padded over to the couch where he had placed his camera bag and began the almost routine check of his camera, journal and phone, making sure they were all in good condition. An audible sigh escaped his lips when he confirmed they were fine and unaffected by the earlier rain. He turned around and went to sit on the edge of the bed with Donghyuck. 

“When did you shower?” Taeil asked curiously, for Donghyuck was already in a clean set of pajamas and smelled headily of shea butter and almond oil. 

Barely glancing up from his game, he answered. “There are two bathrooms in this suite, so I used the other one while you were bathing.” 

With a nod, Taeil scooted closer to Donghyuck who made more space for the smaller man to press against his side. 

“What are you playing?” 

Donghyuck smiled and angled the screen so Taeil could see. “Kartrider, wanna try?”

Taeil nodded and Donghyuck handed the tablet to him. 

They spent at least thirty minutes goofing around and switching off for the game. Much to Donghyuck’s surprise, Taeil was really good at Kartrider, leading him to believe that the smaller had feigned innocence about not knowing how to play which was strangely endearing. 

After their energy for the mobile game waned, Donghyuck turned off and plugged the tablet in to let it charge, snuggling with Taeil deeper into the bed. The lights were turned off, courtesy of the advanced voice system throughout the suite. Taeil traced patterns on Donghyuck’s chest, having an internal debate in his head. 

“Donghyuck?” Taeil asked softly. 

The taller male hummed in acknowledgement, urging Taeil to go on. 

“Can you spoon me?” he felt another flush creep up his face as Donghyuck examined the journalist with a warm gaze. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Taeil.” Donghyuck gently turned Taeil around to face the window. “I’ll be the big spoon.”

Taeil inwardly cheered at his small victory and relished in the feeling of Donghyuck’s larger frame surrounding his tinier one. It made him feel cozy and safe, he loved it. 

He registered the faint sound of Donghyuck’s breath evening out and began to drift off to dreamland himself, Donghyuck’s arms still wrapped around him securely.

<><><>

Donghyuck awoke to the smell of savory vegetables drifting from somewhere in the suite. He took his time in getting ready: neatly making the bed, thoroughly brushing his teeth and finally changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. His phone had multiple messages from his siblings and his father. Yerim was cheering him on in their group chat about disappearing with Taeil while Mark sent him a stoic “be safe” message. Donghyuck ignored their texts and sent a quick message to his father saying he was fine and shoved the sleek device into his pocket. When deemed presentable, he exited the bedroom and was greeted by the sight of Taeil flitting around the kitchenette, dumping rice into two decorative bowls. He then delicately placed a vegetable omelette onto two small saucer plates with a pair of wooden chopsticks grasped in his small fingers.

Watching Taeil set the table sent an elated feeling surging throughout his body. He suddenly craved this domesticity with Taeil everyday. Donghyuck grimaced. He was falling, and falling hard and fast for the tiny journalist. Thoughts of dating suddenly raced in his mind and it was enough of a wakeup call for him to finally venture over to the table. 

Taeil flashed him a small but sweet smile and set another pair of chopsticks on the napkin next to Donghyuck’s place setting. 

“I made what I could with the ingredients in the cupboards and refrigerator.” he looked apologetic and Donghyuck couldn’t understand why. “I’m sorry it’s not much.”

Shaking his head and taking a seat, Donghyuck quickly assured Taeil that it was alright and he was extremely grateful for the meal. 

While the two ate, they talked a little about their lives. Donghyuck discovered Taeil was the eldest of the two so he began to refer to Taeil as hyung. 

Taeil indulged the other’s curiosity with stories about his strangest jobs and some of the funniest pictures he’d taken. Donghyuck in turn would tell Taeil tidbits about the company, how he was excited for Lee Corporations future plans. Of course, he couldn’t tell Taeil everything in relation to the business, even if he wanted to, just out of ingrained precaution. 

After the simple but filling meal, Donghyuck offered to wash the dishes and Taeil obliged gratefully, standing up and going over to sit at the piano that was nestled closely to the sunny bay windows of the suite. He glided his fingers across the glossy keys with building anticipation. He wanted to impress Donghyuck and thought carefully for a few moments about what to play before settling on Stevie Wonder’s Lately. 

The opening piano melody caused Donghyuck to pause in washing one of the bowls, eyes wide. He turned around to stare at Taeil, who looked serene, pressing down on the keys with a poised grace before beginning to sing softly. 

He was immediately enraptured. Taeil’s voice was a _gift_. And the way the sunlight streamed through the windows and perfectly illuminated his figure caused Donghyuck to suck in a breath. There was no hesitancy in Taeil’s singing, there was no bashfulness or shy glances like last night in the elevator. There was confidence. He knew his voice was good. And quite frankly for Donghyuck, his wasn’t just good, but the _best_. 

Taeil looked at Donghyuck every once in a while to gauge his reaction before returning solely to focus on the music. He rounded out the song with graceful elegance, playing the last notes with a flourish of thinly suppressed triumph. 

His gaze held a questioning look, silently seeking approval. 

Donghyuck shook himself out of his trance and walked over to Taeil leisurely, enjoying the way Taeil seemed to shiver under his intense gaze. 

“That was beautiful, Taeil hyung.”

A kiss on the forehead. 

“Your singing? It’s like a gift from the heavens.”

A kiss on the nose. 

“You’ll have to play more songs for me, hmm?”

A kiss on the lips. 

They each melted when their lips finally connected. Taeil smiled into the kiss, signaling his thank you for the cheesy but cute compliments of the younger. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with slow and languid kisses and the breathless entanglement of bodies. They didn’t go any farther than intense kissing and the occasional slip of fingers under a shirt but it was a much needed stress reliever for the two, who had been extremely busy with their respective jobs.

After one of their particularly long make out sessions, Donghyuck motioned for Taeil to sit beside him, propping up pillows so he could lay comfortably. Taeil gave him a dazed look, curious as to why he looked so serious. 

Donghyuck looked at Taeil for a long moment before speaking. “Taeil hyung, that night with you on the roof was one of the best nights of my life. Hell, I felt… electric. I know I was very flirtatious and teasing but I'd rather this not be a one time thing.” he steeled himself for the next words about to be uttered into the atmosphere. “I’d kinda like to take you out on a date? I dunno, maybe even be your boyfriend?”

By that point, his words had become a tad quieter, bordering shy and he squirmed uncomfortably under Taeil’s fond gaze. 

Taeil chuckled and intertwined their hands, slowly twisting them around and admiring how perfect they looked together. “I'd be more than happy to go on a date with you, Donghyuck.”

He held up a hand before Donghyuck could speak. “But, if we ever progress to the dating stage, I’d rather not publicize our relationship.”

Donghyuck nodded in agreement. He would do anything for Taeil, plus he didn’t want the special bond they shared to be out in the open for everyone to see. He wanted to savor each moment with Taeil in privacy. 

Taeil beamed and gave him a peck on the lips, burying himself in the mound of blankets and pillows with a smile and mumbled something along the lines of “we can discuss date plans later” before falling into a blissful slumber, Donghyuck’s hands soothingly threading themselves through his hair. 

<><><>

FIVE MONTHS LATER 

And here he was again, shimmying through a whirlwind of cocktail dresses and opulent jewelry. It was a slightly more demure event, the chatter was quieter, in accordance to the event. A mixer was being held in honor to celebrate Lee Donghyuck’s first five months as president of Lee Corporations. During those five months, the company partnered with other businesses to increase revenue which led to a gigantic boom for them on the stock market. The company was doing exceedingly well, much to the displeasure of critics who were not fond of a barely twenty year old leading a decade old company. 

This time, however, his camera was nowhere to be found. In fact, he looked like any other guest at the event: a designer suit fitted specifically for his small frame and shiny black dress shoes. It was surely a change for the man, who often glanced around awkwardly, so used to scanning the area to coordinate a well timed shot. 

He passed by tables laden with food, barely sparing them a glance and proceeded to simultaneously evade the bar. His eyes swept over the couples crowding the dance floor with disinterest. There was a goal, he was here for a reason. When the man finally reached his destination, he inwardly chuckled and pushed open the gorgeous French doors outfitted with deep red curtains. 

No misty air greeted Taeil this time, as he walked over and perched himself on the ledge of the roof, peering down at the flashing headlights of cars and the glitter of skyscrapers. Instead, the air contained a gentle warmth. It was early March and spring had clearly begun to arrive. 

A sudden sliding of doors caused Taeil to look up to see his boyfriend approaching with a signature bottle of Moet. He feigned a gasp of surprise and beckoned him over, grabbing his collar forcefully. 

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Donghyuck said airily, detaching himself from Taeil once a kiss had been granted. 

He fetched two glasses from the outdoor bar area and poured the Moet into them, watching Taeil dangle his legs from his delicate perch on the ledge. 

“Be careful,” he warned and handed Taeil the glass. “Can’t have you falling off of there.” 

Donghyuck took a small sip and set the pristine glass down on a small table, tugging Taeil from the ledge and into his awaiting arms. 

“Just like old times, huh?” Taeil breathed, allowing his boyfriend to pull the wine glass from his loose grip and set it beside his own.

With a hum of agreement, Donghyuck kissed Taeil passionately before answering. “Just no rain this time.”

And they let out a silly giggle and exchanged light pecks on the lips, simply enjoying each other’s presence as the moon enveloped them in soft light.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilhot)  
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taeilhot)
> 
> tell me your thoughts! i actually really enjoyed writing this tbh even tho i wanted to try and make it longer aha
> 
> i seriously wanted to make Taeil play and sing The Roof instead of Lately but i didn’t want to make the fic too intertwined with the song if that makes sense


End file.
